Endless
by Yuureii
Summary: La saison des amours est loin d'avoir commencé pour Ai et Subaru, leur quotidien parsemé de disputes perpétuelles. Un homme admiré par notre rajeunie, met en désordre le cœur de celui qu'il l'aime, amenant alors un sentiment nouveau... la jalousie.


_..._

* * *

 **Endless**

* * *

Ai claqua la porte énervée, pour une énième fois.

Conan qui arriva à ce même moment se renseigna sur la situation, même si ce dernier se doutait déjà fortement de ce qu'il s'était passé. Ces scènes étaient de plus en plus fréquentes ces temps-ci.

\- Encore une dispute, je suppose ? - _demanda Conan tout en soupirant –_ J'imagine que c'est la faute de Subaru encore une fois ?

\- Ahah, dans le mille – répondit Agasa.

Subaru, voulant se changer les idées décida de sortir. Il prit alors son manteau et mit son écharpe autour du cou et se dirigea vers sa voiture.

Le vent d'hiver se faisait de plus en plus ressentir et la neige de plus en plus fréquente.

Subaru, qui avait abandonné son véhicule près d'un parc, marcha alors de longues minutes évoluant petit à petit en heures.

C'est dans une rue quelconque qu'il contempla le ciel grisé saupoudrant la ville de ses doux et froids flocons. De la fumée blanche fit son apparition lors de son long soupir. C'est en rebaissant la tête qu'il y vit les Détective Boys accompagnés de Conan et Ai, sortir d'un magasin.

Regret. Tel est le sentiment dominant de Subaru quand il aperçut sa protégée.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'un porte-clé était accroché à son portable.

 _" Encore ce Higo..."_ \- pensa Subaru jaloux malgré lui.

Ai admira son nouveau trésor le sourire aux lèvres. C'est alors qu'elle se fit bousculer et atterrit dans un tas de neige qui se trouvait sur le côté du trottoir, sa tête cognant au même moment sur le mur.

\- Ah ! Veuillez m'excuser, je ne regardais pas où j'allais ! – _la personne tendit alors sa main pour aider Ai à se relever_ – Tout va bien ? Tu n'as rien de casser ?

Les Détective Boys écarquillèrent les yeux quand ils virent la scène, ils ne s'attendaient pas à le rencontrer.

La main sur la tête essayant de faire disparaître la douleur, Ai répondit :

\- Ah non, c'est de ma faute, je ne regardais pas non plus…

Elle tendit à son tour sa main et leva sa tête pour regarder la personne qui l'avait bousculé par mépris. Elle rata un battement au cœur quand elle la reconnut.

-… où je marchais – répondit Ai ébahi.

Higo prend alors la main d'Ai et la tira doucement vers lui.

\- Ah, tu es la fille qui était à l'incident du restaurant d'Asuka-san, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ah, oui !

Elle enleva la neige restée collé à sa jupe pendant que lui ramassa le portable, tombé lui aussi dans la neige. Il remarqua par conséquent le fameux porte-clé à son effigie.

\- Mh ? He... Ils font aussi ce genre de choses ? - _s'exprima Higo surpris_ \- Il ne me ressemble pas vraiment, mais c'est mignon.

Ai le regarda les joues maintenant rougeâtre pendant qu'Higo lui tendit son téléphone. Elle le remercia assez timidement, au même moment la douleur derrière sa tête lui revint brutalement. Instinctivement, sa main gauche vint se poser à l'endroit de la blessure.

Higo prit au dépourvu et se sentant coupable, posa sa main à l'arrière de la tête d'une de ses plus grandes fans.

\- Je me sens responsable de cette blessure, il faudrait t'emmener voir un docteur pour vérifier si cela est grave ou non.

\- O-Oui bien sûr… - bégaya Ai

Conan était sur le point d'appeler le docteur Araide lorsqu'il fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'une personne qui avait été témoin de la scène.

\- S'il en est ainsi _\- déclara Subaru tout en s'approchant du groupe -_ il serait préférable de transporter cette demoiselle en voiture, vous ne trouvez pas ?

L'expression d'Ai changea tel un éclair survenant dans la nuit. Sourcils froncés, bras croisés, elle ne prit la peine de regarder en direction du nouveau venu.

Malgré le fait que l'ancienne scientifique contestait l'aide de l'agent du FBI déguisé, ce dernier emmena les Détective Boys dans sa voiture garée deux rues plus haut.

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard chez le docteur Araide. Ce dernier examina donc l'endroit de la blessure et en conclut qu'il n'y a rien de grave. Soulagés de cette nouvelle, les Détective Boys rentrèrent chez eux après la visite terminée disant au revoir à leurs amis, Subaru et le docteur.

Durant le trajet pour rentrer chez le professeur Agasa, Conan reçu un appel de sa bien-aimé lui demandant de bien vouloir rentrer dîner. Le choix de refuser était bien évidemment une option. Subaru le déposa alors à l'agence de Kogoro Mouri avant de rentrer chez le professeur.

\- Vous voilà arrivée votre altesse.

Ne recevant aucune réponse, il jeta un œil au rétro viseur lui donnant l'image de la banquette arrière. Il vit alors la princesse endormie.

Sans dire un mot, il descendit de son véhicule et prit Ai dans ses bras, telle une reine.

Il l'emmena alors jusqu'à sa chambre pour la déposer délicatement sur son lit. Il la fixa quelques secondes, un sourire lui parvient aux lèvres. Il approcha doucement sa main, déplaçant les quelques mèches tombant sur son doux visage. Sa main glissa ensuite le long de sa joue jusque son menton, à ce moment, il sentit un léger point sur son autre main. Il regarda la main fragile qui s'était posée sur la sienne.

La seconde qui suivit cet instant dura alors une éternité pour nos deux protagonistes. La fragile rajeunie posa ses lèvres sur celui qu'elle aime avant même qu'il puisse faire ne serait-ce un mouvement. Ce dernier surprit sur le coup, ferma progressivement les yeux savourant cet instant infiniment court.

La princesse rougissant termina ce baiser en posant son front sur celui de son chevalier et tout en souriant lui déclara :

\- Je t'aime, idiot !

* * *

 _ **Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu, j'espère que cet OS vous aura plu ! :)**_


End file.
